pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
PzEq 30
Poprzednia część - Jesteście pewni, że to tu? - Nie, k*rwa, przecież tu trawa od zawsze miała te kolory... - Łysy, czy mógłbyś przestać używać takiego słownictwa - zareagowała Rarity. - W sumie mógłbym, ale nie myśl, że to zrobię. I nadal nie rozumiem, po jakiego grzyba wy też z nami idziecie. - Bo tylko my możemy użyć Klejnotów Harmonii, a im prędziej zamkniemy Discorda, tym lepiej - spokojnie wyjaśniła Twilight, mimo iż robiła to już dziesiąty raz. - Dobra, niech ci będzie... Dwunastka bohaterów skierowała się na biało-czerwoną ścieżkę. Jednak, kiedy tylko kopyto idącej najbardziej z tyłu Fluttershy dotknęło jej, przed wszystkimi pojawił się błysk białego światła. - O, jednak jesteście. A już myślałem, że odpuściliście - powiedział Discord. - Ale skoro jednak nie, to przedstawię wam zasady naszej gry. - Gry? - Zasada pierwsza. Wszyscy muszą grać do końca albo gra się kończy i ja wygram. Zasada druga. Żadnej broni z Ziemi - pstryknął palcami w orlej łapie. Łysy i Louis mimowolnie przesunęli skrzydła w okolice pasa. - Mój Magnum! - Mój składak! Rico próbował zwymiotować cokolwiek, ale mu się nie udało. - Ehhh... A mogłem po prostu rozwalić ci łeb, jak tak gadałeś... - westchnął Łysy. - I tak to by nic nie dało - odparł Discord. - Ja jestem władcą chaosu. Wróć, ja JESTEM chaosem. Każdy rzut monetą, każdy rzut kością, każda sytuacja losowa i każdy wybór jest źródłem mojej siły. Mógłbyś próbować mnie zabić, ale nic by to nie dało. Ja byłem od zawsze i będę na zawsze. Chaosu nie zniszczysz... - Łysy na te słowa rozejrzał się po okolicy i stwierdził. - To jest niby chaos? No to nie widziałeś ZUSu... - Widziałem, nawet dokładniej, niż możesz się spodziewać - odparł Discord, po czym teleportował się nie dając czasu na kontynuację dyskusji. - No to zostaliśmy sami... Sugerowałbym iść tą ścieżką. Zapewne ma jakiś związek z tą grą - stwierdził Kowalski. Grupa, nie mając lepszego pomysłu, zrobiła to. Kucyki pamiętały nadal ostatnie szaleństwa Władcy Chaosu, ale były nie mniej zszokowane niż pingwiny. Może dlatego, że komandosi myśleli, że w Equestrii to normalne. Ale mimo wszystko najgorzej miał Kowalski, który we wszystkim dopatrywał się naukowego sensu. Także w przedmiotach spadających w górę ze zimennym przyspieszeniem oraz w fakcie, że dotyczyło to tylko niektórych, zapewne wybranych na chybił trafił. - Tego się nie da wytłumaczyć! - krzyknął zrozpaczony. - Brawo, zrozumiałeś to już po... - Louis próbował oszacować, ile czasu minęło od uwolnienia się Discorda, gdy właśnie zaszło Słońce, a jego miejsce zajął sierp Księżyca, w którym zajaśniała mała, pięcioramienna gwiazda. - pół dnia. Księżyc wtedy zszedł z nieba ustępując miejsca Słońcu. A po krótkiej chwili ciała niebieskie znowu wymieniły się swoimi miejscami na niebie. - Discord, zdecyduj się w końcu - ryknął Skipper nie sądząc, że da to jakiś efekt. Wtedy Księżyc wszedł na pozycję obok Słońca zalewając połowę nieba w nocnym cieniu. - Idealnie - powiedział Discord stojąc tam, gdzie jeszcze sekundę temu rosło wielkie drzewo. - A wy jeszcze tu? - wyciągnął kieszonkowy zegarek i dodał - Czas wam się kończy... - Teraz, k*rwa, mówisz, że czas jest limitowany? - Limitowany nie jest, ale chaos ma to do siebie, że jest deterministyczny zmierza ku nieskończoności i im dłużej jestem na wolności, to tym więcej energii będziecie potrzebowali, by... A zresztą nieważne, on wam wszystko wyjaśni - w powietrzu zaczęła lewitować gigantyczna strzałka wskazująca idealnie na Kowalskiego. - Arrivederci. - Discord zniknął w obłoku białego światła. Następna część Przypisy Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Pingwiny z Equestrii